Blowing hot and cold
by Cosmic Gerbil
Summary: Detective Reid had gotten in too deep. Too deep into Team Plasmas' plans. I know the spacing is off, I've had a right game with uploading this one.


**Blowing hot and cold**

_By Cosmic Gerbil_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Detective Reid had gotten in too deep. Too deep into Team Plasmas' plans.

Ghetsis gazed coldly at the agent who stood opposite him. "If Reid discovers our papers, their hiding place, we can kiss this whole plan goodbye" he said. "And, am I correct in thinking that he's a lot closer than we would like?"

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis" replied the agent.

"The location has gas central heating, am I correct?"

"It does, Lord Ghetsis".

"And the current health of Reid?"

"He has a virus, sir. A particularly nasty cold, though that isn't stopping him from sticking his nose where it's not wanted".

Ghetsis nodded.

"Agent 13, relieve Reid of his cold permanently".

"Yes, my Lord".

It was an unknown and unwanted house, tucked away in the back streets of Castelia City. A tall, dark-haired man in his mid thirties walked towards it, stopping across the street to look at it. It was a dark, looming building that seemed to lean over towards the sidewalk, dragging itself down to the level of the rats and filth below. Windows were smashed and boarded up with rotten wood. The door was scored, flaky paint peeling off and fluttering down. The com system was smashed, denying the usual method of entrance.

The man snuffled in distaste. Detective Reid was there for business, not pleasure.

He had studied this house in secret for a while now. This was one of Team Plasmas' main hideouts. Reid knew when they met there and what they discussed. He knew important papers were kept within. Now it was his job to find out exactly where they were.

Approaching one of the windows, Reid carefully removed the boards, one at a time. The window looked to be sealed but it was a disguise, a clever ruse by Team Plasma. If the boards were moved in the correct sequence, entry to the building could be gained. If the wrong boards was touched, a trap would be sprung. Reid felt a cold sweat on his forehead as he caught sight of a brown stain on the far side of the window. The blood from the last victim who had made an incorrect sequence.

However, his many weeks of careful observation paid off. Reid sighed with relief as he placed the last board on the floor and climbed in through the gaping hole where glass had once stood. He landed on a carpet, his boots sending up a cloud of dust.

Reid wiped his nose on his handkerchief, the dust aggravating his cold. He could barely breathe with his mouth closed but this wasn't going to compromise his mission. His dark blue eyes scanned the room. It was empty. On the far side, a door stood slightly ajar.

Reid approached the door, ears pricked for any sounds. He peered around the jamb but could see nothing but darkness. He held his breath, as well as he could with a blocked nose and listened hard.

Nothing. The very silence was deafening.

Reid pushed open the door, using the back of his hand so his fingers didn't leave prints on the wood. A corridor appeared before him, its length fading into darkness. He set off down it, his boots hardly making a sound. The darkness grew and grew until it was almost impossible to see.

A light switch was needed.

Reid knew that the light switches weren't booby trapped. Only ways into the building features such traps. Inside was as safe as a babies' crib for the Team Plasma members.

Soon, he reached another door. Groping about in the darkness, Reid found the door knob and turned it slowly, carefully. He thought he could make out another room ahead. His fingers brushed the left hand side of the wall, searching for the switch which would illuminate the new room.

Had Reid not had such a terrible cold, he would have instantly smelt the gas.

FAMOUS DECTECIVE KILLED IN FREAK GAS EXPLOSION

Ghetsis placed the newspaper down on his desk, smiling to himself. Agent 13 had succeeded.

Agent 13 stumped the gin glass down on his bedside cabinet and sighed. His third glass that night and he couldn't have felt less relaxed or sleepy. His third glass of gin and what looked to be his third sleepless night.

Hesitating, Agent 13 poured himself another glass from the nearly empty bottle of gin. He didn't know what was wrong. Everything was going perfectly. The papers were in a new, safe location. His plan had worked and that interfering detective was out of the way for good. In fact, Ghetsis had been so pleased, he had hinted at giving Agent 13 a promotion.

So why couldn't he sleep?

There was something not right, something he couldn't put his finger on. Agent 13 gazed around the small bedroom. It was the same as ever. Yet, somehow, it felt different. It was almost as if somebody was there, watching him.

Agent 13 flipped the light switch and the dismal room was filled with a cold, white light. There was nobody there.

Sighing, he turned out the light, kicked off his trainers and lay down on the bed. Perhaps sleep would finally come to him this night.

Agent 13 awoke suddenly. He was cold and his head felt heavy and sodden. His room was dark, save for an orange gleam of the streetlights, peeping in through a gap in the curtains. Ghetsis was there, he had awoken him by knocking at the door.

Yes, there he was. Tap, tap, tap.

_No, that's ridiculous_ Agent 13 thought. _Why the hell would Ghetsis come to my apartment in the middle of the night. I've been dreaming_.

Tap, tap, went the door again. The silence, followed by a snuffling sound.

What could it be? Agent 13 searched through his aching mind for answers. The janitor? In the middle of the night? Perhaps his Pokemon. The janitor had an Audino that helped him with the cleaning.

Yes, that would be it. The little shitbag had woken up at an early hour and was messing about outside. Agent 13 approached the door, his mouth in a thin, hard line. One good kick would make sure that little rat would never darken his door again.

He flung the door open. There stood not an Audino but a Litwick. A ghostly candle Pokemon. Its flame flickered on its head, casting an eerie purple light. Its one visible yellow eye burned into Agent 13, a vengeful, accusing glare. It sniffed loudly, then stepped forward into the room.

Agent 13 didn't even have time to scream.

A group of policemen stood inside a squalid apartment room, studying the scene before them and talking in low voices. Officer Bob Johns wiped his clammy hands on his jacket. He felt as if the sight of the body would haunt him for ever.

"You alright Johns?" Officer Stewert, his co-worker said gruffly.

"Yeah. Just, well…"…Bob trailed off, shaking his head.

"I know son. I've been in the force for nigh on 30 years and I'd never seen anything like it".

Bob twitched as his eyes involuntarily wandered over to the place where the body had been found that morning. Not a mark had been found on the young man but dead as a doornail was he. The post mortem had revealed no information about how he had died.

"It's certainly a puzzle" said Officer Stewert. "Would Detective Reid still be with us, he'd have solved the mystery all right.

Outside, in the corridor, a Litwick stood, its flame burning brightly.

**The End**


End file.
